A Night-Mer on Elm Street
by Liv Cassidy
Summary: (AU): In the words of Ellen Pompeo, "Don't close your eyes tonight." It was just another stormy night at Seattle Grace Mercy Death Hospital, and the twisted sisters are searching for blood... who will survive?


**A/N - So, I was debating on whether or not to actually post this here. I don't know if you saw, but yesterday the ABC website released a Grey's "Night-Mer on Elm Street" ad. I tweeted the picture to Ellen, and she loved it enough to screenshot it and send to Shonda and Samantha Ronson. The ad also inspired me to do write this short story. I'm definitely interested in toying with the idea of Meredith having supernatural qualities in the future; I am not a fan of vampire tales in general, but let's face it, Mer would make a great vampire. Let me know your thoughts! This isn't my best writing; it was just me working with this idea for the first time. It's definitely out of my comfort zone.**

* * *

A Night-Mer on Elm Street

It was just another dark and stormy night in Seattle. Thunder shook the walls of Seattle Grace Mercy Death Hospital; the lights flickered on and off as the trapped ghosts of past patients roamed the hallways.

The ghosts were everywhere, going about their deathly routines. Mark Sloan watched as his successor, Jackson Avery, prepared for his next surgery, and Lexie Grey floated behind him. Finally, they were together. Denny Duquette lingered by the elevator, waiting for that his love, Izzie Stevens, would join him.

The ghosts of the tiny humans eerily swept over the Peds wing. These ghosts were perhaps the scariest and the saddest. They were playing tag, like they did every day. Little Jessica Smithson was among them. Her terminal illness had been left behind in her body, and her soul was able to play with the other souls of dead children.

One could not miss the O'Malley ghosts; they were perhaps the happiest ghosts in the entire hospital. George and his father spent their days laughing and reminiscing about when they were alive. They spent their days trying to get the attention of the living, but of course their presence was visible to only a select few.

Nobody knows exactly what allows a person to see dead people. There's a belief that all children under the age of five are able to see ghosts, but that ability goes away as they get older. Their soul sets into their body, and the ability to see the supernatural subsides. Parents tell their children repeatedly that ghosts are not real, so it's only natural that as we grow older, we begin to shut the supernatural realm out of our minds. Humans have a natural desire to fit in, to not be "weird." And, of course, a person who voices that he or she can see ghosts is only rewarded with a one-way trip to the psych ward.

The touch of death changes a person. The touch of death is much powerful, though, when it touches a person personally, when the person is someone you know and love. When someone you love dies in front of you, the brain opens to a whole new reality. But when your own heart stops and is restarted, that's when the real creepy things start to happen.

Some bastard thought it would be funny to play Halloween music over the hospital intercom that night. Perhaps, it was appropriate_. The Addams Family_ theme song played in the background as the twisted sisters vengefully swept through the hospital, on a dire search for their next patients. They were thirsty; it'd been days since they'd quenched their bloody thirst. Of course, one of the sisters just wanted to hold a human heart in her hands; the other sister had an entire different agenda.

"You were supposed to let me die," the words replayed in Dr. Grey's head, as she mapped out her next victim. She cackled fiendishly, as she entered Dr. Webber's hospital room.

"You're coming with me," she said, prepping the wheel chair for Dr. Webber.

"What is this, Meredith? You're not my doctor. Where's Dr. Bailey? Look, about what I said before…I was wrong."

She shook head. "No hard feelings, Dr. Webber. You're in good hands," Meredith smiling innocently as she assisted Dr. Webber into the wheelchair. The scent of his blood rose into her nostrils. She covered his wrist with her icy cold hand, and she felt his pulse throbbing. The scent of blood flared through her nostrils causing her hungry stomach to rumble. She could sense the sudden fear in her former chief's face as she assisted him into the chair. She then rolled him out of the room and down the hallway to the elevator.

"Meredith, stop!" a familiar ghostly voice shrieked behind her. She turned back and saw George standing behind her. Meredith studied George as a sudden moment of sadness lingered over her. George wore an army uniform, the one he never had a change to wear because he put himself in front of a bus for a total stranger.

"George, go away," she mouthed, fighting back the tears. "I have to do this."

She pressed the down button on the elevator. The hospital lights flickered again, and George floated in front of the elevator.

"I can't let you do this," George sternly said. The elevator opened, and Denny Duquette's ghost appeared.

"Meredith, you know this is wrong. So what, he hurt your feelings. That doesn't give you the right to do this to him."

"I need my dinner," she sneered, then steered Dr. Webber away from the elevator. "Let me GO."

"We can't let you do that," Denny said, and the power went out as Meredith irately pushed all the buttons on the elevator at once. Desperately, she took Webber, and using her vampire strength, she lifted him out of his chair. She put him over her shoulder and used her super speed to run down the stairs. She traveled at the speed of sound, and no one saw her pass – or so she thought.

When she arrived in the cold, damp basement, she tossed Webber to the cement ground.

"Please," he pleaded; blood gushed from his wrinkled forehead.

Meredith snickered. "It's too late for bargaining." She then plunged her teeth into Dr. Richard Webber's neck and tasted his blood for the first time. She inhaled the juicy blood like a child drinking red Kool-Aid. Webber's blood splattered all over her face and lab coat, and she watched as he emaciated to nothing.

"Dr. Grey?" a feeble voice whispered from behind her. Meredith turned around, where she saw none other than Stephanie Edwards standing before her.

"You know, you really shouldn't have come down here." Meredith shook her head, taking one look at the grave Dr. Webber, who rested peacefully on the cold cement. She looked back at Stephanie.

"Oh, my God!" Stephanie shrieked, her face struck with fear as she came face-to-face with a covered-in-blood Dr. Meredith Grey. "What did you do to Dr. Webber?"

Meredith merely laughed evilly. "You're next," and she shined her pearly white fangs at Stephanie.


End file.
